monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Parody items
Tell me if its been suggested before. but it would be items a person can get from event quests along with items to get event armor and weapons. Examples: "Hook" {Aka a grappling hook] a small hook is launched and will latch on to a monster allowing the hunter to track a monster. this idea need improving feel free to give any ideas on improvement. "Battle bomb" Your character with throw a Sm barrel bomb much like how you would throw a throwing knife it will roll on the floor and explode "roulette trap you set the trap like any other but once placed. a white flag supported by a small box will appear. once this trap is hit by any form of damage or hunter the flag will change color and act upon the color. Red: exploding causing small damage to hunter or monster close enough to it. Blue: Trap turns into a pitfall trap. Yellow: Turns into a shock trap, but if triggered by a hunter it will paralyze the hunter. Green: gives health to what ever triggered it. White: being blank and does absolutely nothing, just to make u angry. "Magic mushroom" Mario mushroom, ect eaten it will increase the players attack and def for 5 mins, also as a joke the color spectrum of the game changes a little, after the time is done the playes def and attack with drop much lower. prevent over use bu noobs maybe that a little to vulgar.. if you have any other ideas on improve ment or any other wacky items in mind feel free to place them. User:Boltman31 "items a person can get from event quests as well as items to make new armor and weapons": Why would I want to do a quest just to get a consumable item?Cobalt32 23:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Colbalt your not really getting the point are you? i wanted it to seem like you could get an item that that a person could have fun with. more or less a person can have a different shade of gameplay in mh with out it turning into something completely different. and beside in an event quest youd get the item but the stuff required to make or event weapon or armor or what ever , ya know? User:Boltman31 @Boltman: The breif moment of fun to be had with an item alone wouldn't make the event quest worth doing. If you got event tickets for equipment AND some of these items, that might work, but I probably wouldn't do the quest just for the items once I got all the tickets I needed for the armor or weapon. Cobalt32 00:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 These items are pretty jokes. Which hunter in the right mind would play with stuff that can heal the monster? 00:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) @Cobalt Dang i mistyped the last message, i meant to say that you would get tickets and such along with getting those items, but enough about my spelling errors what about the items themselves? User:Boltman31 @Boltman: I'd probably be too focused on the monster I'm fighting to care what kind of novelty item I'm using against it. The stat-boosting mushroom sounds useful even though you won't actually see it, ergo can't use it as a Mario reference, and the the throwable bomb sounds helpful. Hook as a substitute paintball sounds kinda arbitrary, and I wouldn't ever use a trap that has any chance of helping the monster or hurting me. Cobalt32 01:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Maybe you need to attack the roulette trap twice for the effects. 08:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC)Rindoroki, yay I just made your idea better. Hey cobalt, your like that straight forward judge on America idol :D You know, the guy on the left? Some rock star is substituting for him though... @Riki: ...thanks?Cobalt32 16:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32